Crossfire
by FromMyFingertips
Summary: John's life is changing. Sherlock is back and Sarah is out of the picture for good. He meets his new boss Claire who is beautiful, but hostile towards him. He's sure he could never see himself with her. That is until Sherlock takes an interest in her.
1. Heaven and Hell

I yawned and stretched out my arms. I glanced over at the clock and groaned loudly. Tonight was yet another late shift at the clinic and I always dreaded those. Nobody liked working until 2 in the morning and leaving Sherlock alone for extended periods of time didn't sit well with me. Had he been more of a normal person I would be at ease with it, but many times I came home to find new experiments being performed in various locations throughout the flat. I always felt like one day I would come home from work and the entire flat would be engulfed in flames. I walked over to the closet and quickly got dressed making my way out to the kitchen where Sherlock was sitting. He was in his usual position hovering over a telescope examining a specimen I wanted nothing to do with. I tried to ignore him, but found myself incapable of doing so.

"O.K. what the hell is that?"

Sherlock didn't meet my eyes as he stared down intently through the lens of the microscope. "It's part of the small intestines. Want to have a look?" I declined. "Where are you off to?"

I rolled my eyes. He asked me the same question every time almost as if he had forgotten that I had a job at all. "To work. I'm going to work."

"No need to get upset."

Truth was I was still upset with him. It had only been a few weeks since he had returned to Baker Street and while I wanted wholeheartedly to forgive him for all the pain he had caused me I simply couldn't. It would take time for me to heal from my emotional wounds and for us to get back in the swing of things. I grabbed my keys and said not another word. Tonight was going to be particularly stressful considering Sarah had since left the clinic to take care of her ailing grandmother. Tonight I would find out who my new superior was and while I was hoping it was a woman, I'd be ok with either.

I stepped inside and wiped my feet off on the mat that laid by the door. Already patients had begun lining up with various ailments and I knew it was going to be a long night. I walked towards the back and grabbed my white lab coat from its hook before heading down to Sarah's old office. I had no idea what I would find behind that office door, but what I found was not at all what I expected. There sat a young woman probably 10 years my junior tapping away at the keys on her keyboard. I couldn't hold back the smile that crossed my face. This didn't amuse her in the slightest.

"What's so funny?" She asked shifting her brown eyes to glance at me which was my cue to quickly wipe the smirk from my face.

"Nothing I just…" She had caught me off guard and I turned into a bumbling idiot. "Um…I'm John." She was a very attractive woman and I felt slightly perverted for even thinking so. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. I was ok with her being my boss. That was until she started to talk.

"John? Oh John Watson the doctor Sarah was sleeping with. I'm Claire."

I stared at her a confused look crossing my face. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing just stating a fact. Well Dr. Watson it appears most of your shifts are late at night. Is there a reason for that?"

For someone so beautiful I found her attitude completely unprofessional and appalling. "I have another job."

"Do you have proof of this other job? I didn't see anything on your record except that you've served in the war."

"Well…it…it isn't a paying job."

"So it's a hobby than?"

"No no it's definitely a job. I help my flat mate solve crimes."

"If it doesn't pay I can't consider it a job therefore I'm going to need you to start coming in for more day shifts starting tomorrow."

I felt my head begin to throb thinking about all the plans I had for tomorrow that were now completely ruined. "I can't start tomorrow. I'm supposed to be accompanying my flat mate to a musical in the afternoon he's had these tickets for weeks."

"A musical in the middle of the day?"

"It's the Bargain Matinée my flat mate is a little on the cheap side."

"Can you go later?"

"I'm afraid not they're all sold out."

"Well you'll have to cancel then."

"There are other doctor's here."

"They've all taken the necessary steps to ensure they have the day off tomorrow. You haven't. From now on if you want a day off you have to fill out a time off request otherwise you come in when you're scheduled. Now there's a patient in the next room who's chopped his finger off with a carving knife. Get to it Dr. Watson."

I turned and left, but not before mumbling the word 'Bitch' under my breath. This was to be the worst night shift of my life for I couldn't help but remain angry by the way she had talked to me. I was older than her I deserved some ounce of respect. It baffled me how someone her age could even obtain such a position, but I was stuck with her. Every so often she'd come creeping by the door to check up on me almost as if she was unsure of my capabilities. This annoyed me greatly for I didn't need anyone to watch over me especially her.

I glanced up at the clock which read 1:51. I would be out of here within the next 9 minutes and they were the slowest 9 minutes to ever pass. I finished up my last patient and sent him on his way. I stood up and stretched out my legs.

"Why did you give Mrs. Hamilton's forehead wound 10 stitches when it only required 9?"

I jumped at the sound of her voice hitting my ears so suddenly. "Because I like to be safe. Nothing wrong with giving her one extra."

"But that's one extra she didn't need."

I wanted nothing more than to just scream at her as loud as I could. Too bad my mother taught me to be courteous to women though I was starting to doubt just how far my courtesy should go with this one. I held my temper and smiled softly at her. "I'll try not to do it again." She simply turned around and walked away almost as if she had completely ignored what I said. I didn't want to be there another second and I quickly left not glancing back for a second.

When I arrived home I found Sherlock still sitting in the same position he had been when I left him only this time he was examining something even more grotesque.

"Let me guess…it's a body organ."

"Just stop." Sherlock said clearly not amused by my attempt at small talk. "How was your night?"

"Fucking awful." He whipped his head around and looked at me like he always did when I cursed. "Sorry there is no other way of saying it. I met my new boss."

"Oh? Is she pretty?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. Since when do you care if someone is attractive or not?"

"I'm just asking."

"Well to answer your question she is extremely attractive, far too young for either of us, and a vapid bitch."

"Nice usage of words. Though I wish you wouldn't curse so much sometimes. It makes you sound less intelligent."

"Less intelligent than I already am right?"

"I didn't say that." He retorted as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't do that." I said knowing exactly what he was doing.

"You like her."

"Negative. You're a little rusty Sherlock you should work on that. I'm off to bed." I scratched the back of my head and began to make my way towards my bedroom.

"Don't forget the show is tomorrow at 3."

I stopped and back tracked. "Yeah about that…I can't go."

"What do you mean you can't go?"

"I mean I can't go."

"Why on earth not? We've had this planned out for weeks!"

"I have to work."

Sherlock looked at me confused. "You rarely ever work during the day."

"Vapid bitch."

"Indeed. Oh well. I guess I will just go by myself."

"You could ask Lestrade or Mycroft."

"Both of them equally dull."

"Anderson?"

"Ha ha ha." He said sarcastically before going back to what he was doing.

I bid him goodnight a second time and finally made my way to my room. I didn't even bother undressing for I was far too exhausted both mentally and physically. I simply flopped down on the bed and fell straight to sleep. If I thought tonight had been tiresome I was in for a rude awakening the next afternoon when Claire and I would face off yet again.


	2. Perverted Feelings

I didn't get a wink of sleep that night. I could hear Sherlock's footsteps as he paced about the flat. The man never slept and with a mind like his it wasn't unusual. I always found it hard to sleep when my mind was racing with thoughts so I could only imagine what was going on in his head. I looked at my watch and could see I was running a little behind. I quickly showered and changed out of my dirty clothes. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee. Caffeine at the moment was my only friend and the only thing that would keep me awake today.

"Right well I'm off to work." I said as Sherlock ignored me. "Did you hear me?"

He came out of his trance and looked at me. "Yes I heard you. I found someone to take to the musical."

"Who?"

"Mrs. Hudson."

I rolled my eyes. I should have known he would invite her after all Sherlock had a tendency to be an old soul. "Well you two old farts have fun." I said still agitated that I couldn't accompany him to the musical. I would much rather be sitting in a nice air conditioned theater listening to people sing than in the hell hole I knew as work. Claire didn't miss a beat and the moment I walked through the door she was on my case.

"You're late."

"Oh come on. I'm 5 minutes late."

"You're still late."

"O.K. I'm late and you're making me later by sitting here telling me over and over that I'm late." I then walked past her bumping my shoulder into her's as hard as I could. I grabbed the man's chart and began to sift through it before entering the room where he was standing most of his weight being put on the cane he was using. "Mr. Finley?" He nodded and I sat down in one of the clinic's more comfortable rolling chairs. "It says here you're having issues with your left leg."

"That's correct."

I looked at him and for a split second I thought for sure he reminded me of someone. I cleared my mind and asked him to hop up on the examining table. I raised his pant leg and was slightly appalled by the amount of leg hair this man had. He was like a hairy gorilla it was unlike anything I had ever seen and I've seen plenty of legs. I began to check his bones pressing my fingers upon certain points to check his pain level.

"I thought I told you to get the lady in the next room."

I closed my eyes and tried to tune her out, but she repeated herself. "Yes o.k. I just grabbed a chart I didn't pay attention to the name on it."

"No need to give me attitude."

"You're one to talk."

"Excuse me?"

I knew I had just opened a can of worms, but I was frustrated. "You've done nothing but pick at me since I walked in here. Give me a goddamn break alright! I'm doing the best I can."

"You really think this is the best you can do?"

"After what I've been through yes yes I do!"

"Well your best sucks."

"Was that supposed to hurt my feelings?"

"Um…excuse me." We both turned and looked at Mr. Finley who was feeling a little awkward as he sat there and listened to us bickering. "How about my leg?"

I pulled down his pant leg and sat back down in my chair throwing his chart onto the desk and writing down my summary of his injuries. By now I was so worked up that I didn't care what came out of my mouth the filter was off. Mr. Finley grabbed his cane and stood back up. I looked him over once more and then realized why he seemed so familiar. He was me. I smiled to myself thinking back to the first time Sherlock had figured out my life story and I tried my best to repeat his words.

"There's nothing wrong with your leg."

"Dr. Watson what kind of a diagnosis is that?" Claire exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Hear me out. How long were you standing in the waiting area?"

He thought back. "A little over an hour."

"Did you ever ask for a seat?"

"They were all full."

I could tell by his facial expressions that I was starting to get to him. "Whatever it is going on with your leg it's clearly psychosomatic. There are no breaks, no pain, and if you really were having problems you would have asked for a chair we have extras for patients like you and the fact that you didn't clearly shows it's at least partially all in your head." I half expected to hear Clair begin bitching and moaning like she always did when I stepped out of line.

Mr. Finley looked at me a certain sadness filled his eyes. "Just…I need vicodin. I need it."

I nodded knowing my conclusion proved correct. "I suggest you check yourself into a rehab center Mr. Finley."

"Can't you just give me a prescription? I just need some to carry me over the weekend."

"And go to jail? Not for you. Now I think you should leave." He was on the verge of tears as he picked up his cane and walked out of the room without a limp to be seen. I picked up his chart and walked over to Claire who was looking at me in a way I had never expected her to. I handed it over to her and I felt my heart flutter slightly. "I'll go see the patient in the next room now."

She shook her head and took the chart from me. "No need. That was very impressive Doctor."

"John. You can just call me John."

"It's not professional."

"Right of course."

"There's a child down the hall about 5 or 6. Split his knee open while riding his bike. No extra stitches this time ok?"

I smiled and nodded, but I was disappointed when she didn't smile back. I liked the softer side of her and I found myself unable to get her out of my head no matter how much I tried. Not even reminding myself that she was 10 years younger than I was didn't clear her from my mind. I finished up the last stitch on the boys injured knee still thinking about the events that had just occurred.

"Are you done yet?"

The sound of her yelling at me was comforting and annoying all rolled into one. "I'm just about finished."

"Well hurry up there are people out here waiting."

"I'm doing the bes…I'm working on it."

"You're moving a little slow. Let's pick up the pace."

I finished just as she walked away and made sure to give the boy a lolly before he left. The day seemed to be going by pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was time for my break. I walked to the break room and grabbed myself a glass of water taking a seat at one of the tables where another doctor named Harold was sitting.

"So what do you think of Claire?"

I gagged. "I hate her."

"I thought you might say that. She's young it's normal for them to act like this."

"How old is she anyways?"

"You haven't heard of her? She was in all the newspapers. The youngest woman to get a doctorate that Britain's had yet. She's 21 years old and smarter than any of us."

I immediately felt that awkward knot form in my gut. I felt like a total pedophile for even thinking she was attractive, but I couldn't take it back now. "21 you say?"

"Don't even think about it."

My eyes widened. "I wasn't. Good lord I'm 41 years old I need to find someone my own age. She would be good for my flat mate though." The moment I spoke those words and thought of Sherlock with her my stomach began to burn. What was wrong with me? I had never felt like this not even about Sarah at least not this quickly. I rubbed my stomach as I felt the burning sensation worsen.

"Heart burn?"

"Yeah sure." Everything was calm for a moment and then all hell broke loose out in the waiting area.

"I NEED TO SEE JOHN WATSON! HE'S THE ONLY DOCTOR I WILL LET TREAT ME!"

The moment I heard Sherlock's deep booming voice shouting out my name I winced. I leapt from my chair and immediately made my way out to the waiting room. I knew how he could act in public and I wanted to get him out of the waiting area as soon as possible. I finally managed to get him into one of the vacant rooms and I closed the door to keep any shouting that might occur from being heard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!"

He moved his hand away from his chin and exposed the gaping wound on his face. "I fell."

"Christ Sherlock. How did you do it?"

"We were at the musical and they asked for volunteers from the audience I stretched my arms out at an inappropriate time. Anyways no one told me the edge of the stage was only a few inches away from where I was and next thing I knew…"

"Honestly I can't leave you alone for a second." The door flew open and Claire walked in wanting to know what all the commotion was. "It's alright I've got it under control." Sherlock's eyes met hers and I watched as his mouth slowly opened wider than I had ever seen it. He sat there with blood dripping down his chin gawking at her like he had never seen a woman before. "Sherlock close your mouth." He did so and watched her every move. "Oh Claire this is my flat mate."

"The detective."

"Sherlock Holmes." He extended his hand and I watched as she shook it. The beast began to roar inside of me, but I couldn't say a damn thing. "You look rather young to be working in a place like this."

"Youngest woman in Britain to obtain a doctorate. I just turned 21 last week."

Again the perverted feeling came over me. "Can I stitch you up or are you going to keep talking?" I snapped at Sherlock trying to keep him from talking to her. I wiped the blood from his chin and grabbed a needle.

"What's that for?"

"I have to numb it now just shut up and sit still."

"Oh so he's always snappy." Claire said commenting on my quick temper.

"Well…"

"No talking!"

To no surprise at all it took me forever to stitch up the detective. He simply wouldn't sit still and I couldn't risk shoving the needle into the wrong place though I did want to shove it right into his face a few times. I finished him up and gave him a clean bill of health. He got up to leave, but not before asking Claire when the next time was she was free.

"I'm free Friday." She responded much to my chagrin.

"How would you like to have dinner at our place?"

"I'd love to, but I have to work." I said sarcastically not at all approving of the interaction going on between him and Claire.

"Dinner at 7 then?" She nodded and Sherlock turned to me a wide smile plastered across his ugly face. "I'll see you at home." He then turned on his heels and walked off with his head held high.

I looked at Claire who seemed rather intrigued by my dark and mysterious flat mate. I had to say something to possibly prevent this dinner from ever happening and I hoped that his lack of bedroom experience would put her off. "He's a virgin you know."

She smiled. "That's an honorable trait considering I am too."

Perverted feeling. "Well I'm not surprised. I don't know a single man on this earth who would want to have sex with you."

"Like wise."


	3. And All My Bones Began To Shake

I sat at the kitchen table at 221 B Baker Street watching the clock on the wall the minutes ticking away quicker than I had hoped. It was Friday and I was due at the clinic in less than an hour, but I refused to leave until I saw Claire walk through the door. I wanted to see how they interacted together wanted to know if there was any chemistry there. I still hadn't figured out why I cared so much especially after finding out that my assumption that she was 10 years younger had turned to 20. Sherlock waltzed into the kitchen like a fairy flying through a forest with an odd smirk on his face.

"If you keep that up she'll think you're gay."

He stopped and whipped around to look at me with his bright blue eyes and busted up chin. "What was I doing?"

"It looks like fluttering, but I can't tell. Do it again?" He then retreated into the bedroom and came back out repeating everything he had done not knowing that Claire had showed up and was standing in the doorway.

"Well that's attractive." The sound of her voice stopped him dead in his tracks and I watched as his face turned as red as a tomato. I couldn't help but laugh loudly and I didn't care if it embarrassed him even more. She stared at me knowing I was partially laughing out of spite. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

I nodded and looked at my watch. "I should, but I figured walking in a few minutes late wouldn't be too bad. After all I don't have you to bitch at me."

"JOHN!"

I looked at Sherlock who had a rather strange look on his face. "What?"

"Don't talk to her like that."

"Dear God Sherlock you just met her and you're already playing the knight in shining armor?" I gagged and grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair standing up to leave. "You two have fun. Word of warning Sherlock don't dare step out of line she won't let you hear the end of it." I put on my jacket and made my way to the door staring at Claire as I left. Her eyes were the color of the ocean not at all as bright as Sherlock's. They were a deep almost navy blue and I found it hard not to become slightly lost in them. I stepped outside and exhaled the breath I had been holding. I slapped myself hard in the face knocking some sense back into me before hailing a taxi and heading off to work.

My shift seemed harder that evening maybe because I didn't have someone there to keep me on my toes. I hadn't been sleeping well at all and I found that without Claire's constant nagging I was slowly drifting off in between patients. When it came time for my break I was exhausted and I wanted nothing more than to head home and crawl into my nice comfortable bed, but alas I was stuck. I walked into the break room and stared at the vending machine deciding if I wanted chocolate chip cookies or potato crisps. Neither was very healthy, but that was the last thing on my mind. I leaned against the machine my eyes half closed and pushed random buttons. I listened as the food item I had just purchased fell down into the slot. I leaned down, pulled the item from the opening and stared at it.

"Starburst? O.K." I didn't care I was too tired to care. It wasn't my favorite sweet, but it was something. I sat down at the table and opened the wrapper. That's the last thing I remember. The next thing I knew I felt someone poking me hard in my shoulder. I swatted their hand away and mumbled loudly. "FUCK OFF!" I shouted having been having a dream about Claire standing naked in her office begging for me to just take her. I felt the same hard poke and I began to get annoyed. "I SAID…" I looked up at the person hovering over me my eyes taking a bit of time to adjust. "Oh…it's you." I hadn't expected to see Claire considering she had been off that day. "What time is it?"

"9:30."

"Aw shit. How long have I been asleep?"

"5 hours."

My eyes widened and I threw my hand over my face rubbing the palm of my hands across my eyes. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Well you look so pretty when you're asleep…"

"Shut up." I was in no mood to play games and the sound of her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. "Has anyone ever told you that you're so fucking annoying?"

"Well you just did. Are you always this mad?"

"Yes. Yes I am. I'm a very angry person."

"You should see a therapist."

"Ho ho ho!" I said sarcastically. "I do have a therapist."

"You should fire her."

I rolled my eyes and got up from the table pushing my way past her heading towards the sink. "You know who really needs a therapist? YOU! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO ABOVE EVERYONE ELSE BECAUSE YOU'RE SO SMART! YOU'RE JUST LIKE SHERLOCK!" Saying his name left a bad taste in my mouth and I had to ask. "SPEAKING OF THE BASTARD HOW WAS YOUR DATE?"

"YOU'RE RUDE!"

"HOW WAS YOUR DATE?" I was getting angrier by the second just thinking about them being together.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

"BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!"

"GOD YOU'RE SO IMPOSSIBLE! I DON'T KNOW HOW SHERLOCK LIVES WITH YOU! HE'S SO NICE…"

"He is not nice." I said calmly.

She shook her head confused by what had just happened. "Are you bipolar?"

"I might be."

She sighed. "Yes he's nice and he's so knowledgeable. I've never met any man who could even keep up with my intelligence."

"Oh well don't invite me to the wedding."

"Don't worry we won't. "

"I take it you haven't seen his collection of body parts." Surely that would have put her off.

"Actually he gave me a tour of your flat. Your room…"

"You went into my room?"

She shrugged. "There wasn't much to see. Doesn't look like there's much action going on in there."

I scrunched my nose as I always did when I was mad. "I GET PLENTY OF SEX! IN FACT I WILL MORE THAN LIKELY GET LAID TONIGHT! I HAVE WOMEN THROWING THEMSELVES AT ME!" Of course I was lying and truth be told the only woman I wanted throwing herself at me was her.

"I almost got laid."

I covered my ears not wanting to hear about Sherlock's sex life especially not with her. "La la la la la I didn't hear any of that!"

"Sherlock's very awkward when it comes to sex."

"Because he doesn't get any."

"He asked me out again."

"Good for you. Now if you'll excuse me I should be going home."

She watched me head for the door and I could feel her eyes watching me which sent shivers down my spine. "I'll talk to you Monday then about your little nap." I flipped her the bird and left. I was angry, I was hurt, and I was confused. Claire and Sherlock were perfect for each other and I knew it. Both were equally intelligent, had plenty in common, and were closer in age. I didn't stand a chance in hell and I realized it was time to make an appointment with my therapist.

Little did I know back in the break room Claire was struggling to keep her knees from going out and she too had begun to have feelings she didn't know what to do with. She smiled to herself and tucked her hair behind her ears. "John Watson. That man…is perfect."


	4. And It Hurts So Bad

For some reason that night I had the best sleep of my life. Maybe it was because I knew I finally had a day off starting tomorrow or maybe it was because Claire had suddenly started creeping into every dream I was having. I could still see myself standing there with her in the break room. I was yelling at her for eating all of my Starburst while I was asleep and in true fashion she yelled back telling me how wasteful I was. The next thing I knew I felt her lips come crashing into mine followed by a very familiar tingling sensation that radiated from my thighs to my groin. I felt her untuck my shirt from my pants and part of me wanted to stop her for she had not a clue what she was getting herself into. Her fingers made their way up my shirt tracing the line of fine hair I had going from my navel to my nether regions. By now she was biting my lower lip so hard she drew blood. Her hand then grabbed my growing want tightly and I was done for. I closed my eyes tightly as her hand moved rapidly around my throbbing dick. I then knew I was dreaming for Claire was far to experienced in the hand job department and rather than feel like a complete pedophile I decided to enjoy it. Over the next few minutes the noises I made were certainly not human and I didn't care who heard me. I curled my toes as I came hard.

My eyes then flew open and I sat up in the bed. My entire body was drenched in sweat and I felt that certain warm feeling between my legs the same one I always got after I had an orgasm. I lifted the sheets and groaned loudly. What was I 15? Only teenage boys had nocturnal emissions and I was almost certain that I hadn't had one in years. I crawled out of bed slightly embarrassed by the entire ordeal and removed my soiled pajamas tossing them into the clothes hamper along with all the other dirty clothes. I had a quick shower cleaning my dirtied soul of its impure thoughts. I stepped out, got dressed, grabbed the bag of dirty clothing and headed out into the living room. Sherlock was on the phone with someone which was very unusual for he preferred to text 99% of the time. I threw the bag down on the floor and sat down in my armchair listening in on his conversation.

"That sounds nice." He said giggling to himself. "So is this before or after you sit on my face?"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" I yelled not expecting to hear what I had just heard. I thought for sure by now there was bright red blood trickling from my ears as I stood up and stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you really having a sex conversation over the phone?"

"Hold on." He told the person on the other line before looking at me. "What gave you that idea? Oh no it's just John."

"With Claire? God you know you have a bedroom to lock yourself up in. You can lay in their naked and touch yourself as much as you want, but this is a public area we'll have none of that." The beast inside of me was growling loudly I could hear it ringing in my ears. How could he be so careless about my feelings? Then again for all he knew I hated her guts so it wasn't his fault.

"It's a living room."

"Exactly! People live in it! Good God you're so…never mind just continue on with your conversation." I grabbed the bag of dirty laundry and headed out the door the images of Sherlock doing sexual things to Claire fresh in my mind. It angered me and made me sick to my stomach. I quickly arrived at the launderette and for a few minutes I was distracted by the task at hand. I was never particularly good at washing laundry, but I did well enough to make my mother proud. I placed the clothes into the washer and paid my dues. I then found a comfy plastic chair in the corner with a copy of Reader's Digest placed upon it. I took a seat and began to skim through the magazine waiting for my clothes to be done. The time passed by quickly and I stood up the moment I heard the loud buzzing noise erupt from my machine. I opened the door and stared into its dark abyss. I pulled out my nice white work shirt and stared at it. It was the most vibrant color pink I had ever seen. I reached in and began to toss the wet clothing into a basket finally finding the one bright red sock that had somehow gotten mixed up with my whites. I sighed loudly knowing there was nothing I could really do. I accepted the fact that I now had a wardrobe full of pink shirts and proceeded to the dryers. As I began to load the clothes into the machine I heard a tap at the window next to me. I turned my head and saw Claire standing there a wide smile on her face. She waved at me which confused me greatly. I raised one eyebrow and simply watched as she stepped inside.

"Wow I didn't expect to see you here. I thought for sure Sherlock was the more domesticated one."

I rolled my eyes and finished what I was doing slamming the door shut. "Please. I'm surprised Sherlock can wipe his own arse." For a second I thought I heard her laugh, but when I looked at her, her face was emotionless. "What are you doing here anyways?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was on my way to your flat and I saw you through the window. Thought I'd say hi." I didn't hear a thing she said for I was too busy digging in my pockets for change. I finally found some and as I pulled it out something other than change fell out as well. I stared down at the unwrapped condom for a split second not wanting to bring attention to it. I turned back and began to feed the machine. "You dropped your condom."

I winced and could suddenly feel about 10 pair of eyes staring at me. "Say it a little louder next time!" I said sternly before bending down to pick it up. As I did I felt a hand grab one of my arse cheeks tightly and I froze. Did she just really grab my arse? I stood up slowly and by the time I was ready to place the condom back into my pocket she had vanished. I wasn't sure what to think. I know what I felt, but could it be possible that I was simply imagining things? Just as my clothes began to dry another familiar face walked in. "Greg!" I yelled as he rushed past me.

Lestrade stared at me with his big brown eyes before giving me a soft smile. "Oh hey. Sorry I'm in kind of a rush. My girlfriend decided to wait until the last minute to tell me her parents were coming over and there were dirty clothes everywhere. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

I leaned against one of the machines and crossed my arms watching him quickly throw his clothes into the washer. "Busy. I'm working afternoon shifts now down at the clinic."

"So that's why I didn't see you Friday."

I held my breath for a moment trying to process the simple sentence he had just said. "Excuse me?"

"We had a case Friday morning. Turned out to be a murder suicide. Sherlock brought some dishy brunette with him."

My stomach was on fire as he mentioned Claire. "He brought Claire to the crime scene with him?"

"I guess that's her name. Introduced her as your stand in."

"That bastard." I mumbled under my breath before smiling at him. "How nice."

"She's something else. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was interested in her."

"He is. She's my new boss by the way."

He chuckled. "That must be awkward."

"Not really. I hate the bitch."

"Oh come on that's a little harsh." He finished what he was doing and grabbed his empty basket tucking it under his arm. "Well I must be going. It was nice running into you. Tell Sherlock I said hello."

There were a lot of things I was going to tell Sherlock and Lestrade saying hello would be the last thing. I titled my head still very much irritated by the news that Sherlock had seemingly replaced me. I was angry and I was hurt, but I still managed to force a smile. I simply nodded and replied "I'll tell him. Don't worry."


	5. And So It Is

I walked into the flat angrier than I had ever been in my entire life. Everything was coming to a head and I wasn't handling it very well. I called out for Sherlock and searched every room for the bastard I now considered my ex best friend. To my annoyance he was nowhere to be found. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down, but was unsuccessful. There were certain things I could do in this situation to make me feel better and making tea was one of them. I walked over to the stove and to my surprise a kettle of tea had already been made. I then remembered that Claire had yet again been in our flat and it just made me fume even more. I poured myself a cup cursing under my breath the entire time before making my way to the open window in the sitting area. I inhaled the cold London air and stared out at the buildings that blocked us from having an almost perfect view of the park across the way. I took a sip of my tea and allowed my eyes to wander down onto the sidewalk. There was Sherlock completely eating off Claire's face…or so it looked that way. Not surprising considering he had probably never made out with a girl in his life. The next thing I knew I watched as the tea fell from my cup onto the unsuspecting couple below. I listened as Sherlock yelled obscenities after being soaked in my cup's contents. I smiled and closed the window making sure he didn't see that it was I who had spilled my drink upon him. I then sat down in my chair and listened as the sound of hurried footsteps came trotting up the stairs.

Sherlock entered the room and stood in front of me his hair damped by my tea. "What in bleeding Christ was that about?"

I shrugged not caring that he was mad. "It just kind of trickled out of the cup. I must have been day dreaming." He then retreated into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I snickered to myself and found that I was starting to feel better.

"That wasn't very nice!"

I whipped my head around and glanced at Claire who had the angriest face I had ever seen. There she stood in the doorway her white blouse drenched in tea causing it to become see through. I continued to stare at her shirt which exposed her bright pink bra and ample boosums. "It…um…it was an accident."

"Are you staring at my tits?"

Good lord why did she have to use such a suggestive word? I would have much rather she referred to them as boobs at least then it wouldn't sound so dirty. "You call those tits?"

She rolled her eyes and walked to the back no doubt on her way to find Sherlock. When she returned I was surprised to see her wearing one of my new pink work shirts. I watched as she tucked it into her jeans exposing the string of her underwear in the process.

"I hope you don't mind."

"Well I kind of do, but what does it matter to you?"

She squinted just as Sherlock came out of the bathroom. He looked at Claire in a way I didn't appreciate. "Where did you get that shirt?"

"It's mine." I said in a rather proud tone of voice.

"That's why it's so ill fitting. What are your plans for the rest of the day John?"

"I'm just going to sit here consumed with lust for the rest of the evening." I mumbled to myself.

"What's that? We're going to go catch a movie if you want to come."

"Dear God no. I actually though I would see my therapist."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. "You haven't seen her in months."

"Thank you detective obvious."

"What is your problem?"

I stood up the rage I felt returning in full force. "YOU TOOK CLAIRE TO A CASE FRIDAY!"

Clearly Sherlock didn't see what the big deal was. "I did. I needed a doctor there. You were unavailable."

"I'M YOUR PARTNER NOT HER! I'M THE ONE WHO HELPS YOU WORK THESE CASES! SHE'S 21 YEARS OLD WHAT COULD SHE POSSIBLY KNOW THAT I DON'T!"

"It was a onetime thing calm down." Just then Mrs. Hudson shouted from downstairs wanting to know what all the commotion was about. "It's nothing Mrs. Hudson John is just being…"

"BEING WHAT!"

That was the end of the conversation. Sherlock grabbed his jacket from the coat hook and grabbed Claire's hand which only made me feel worse than I already did. "Call me when you've calmed down."

"YEAH RIGHT THAT WILL HAPPEN!"

Before they left Claire turned and looked at me. "You know Sarah is in town."

I tilted my head confused by why she would tell me this information. Did she pity me? Was she saying it thinking I'd simply just give Sarah a ring and rekindle our relationship? "Right." That was all I could manage to say before the two of them left leaving me there to sulk.

* * *

><p>I sat down in the chair across from Ella like I always did when we had our appointments. She started off by simply staring at me the same way Sherlock did when he analyzed me.<p>

"You seem tense John."

I laughed to myself for she had no idea just how tense I really was. "I guess you could say that."

"Well what's been going on?"

I didn't know where to start, but I brought up the one thing that had consumed my thoughts as of lately. "I got a new boss at work."

She nodded. "And how does that make you feel?"

"It pisses me off."

"I sense maybe some hostility towards this person."

"You're damn right. She's rude, immature, and a complete bitch."

"How does she feel about you?"

"I really don't care, but I suspect she thinks I'm the same except a complete dick. Just her name alone angers me. Claire Maynard. God it just infuriates me." I watched as Ella's face changed from one of pure contentment to one of awkwardness. "What?"

She crossed her legs sighing heavily. "I'm not supposed to disclose private information about other patients of mine."

My eyes widened upon hearing the news. "Wait…Claire Maynard is a patient of yours?"

"Has been for a while. Poor girl. It hasn't been easy for her she's a very lonely person. Don't tell her I told you that."

"If you're trying to make me feel bad for her it's not working." I lied clearly taking pity on the poor girl. I never thought about what her life might have been like and perhaps Ella was right. It couldn't have been easy for her and she more than likely had very little friends. No one her age would have been able to even remotely understand her intelligence and I could see how it would get rather lonely. "Whatever she's been through in her life it's no reason for her to be a horrid bitch to everyone."

"Could you stop?"

"I'm just being honest. You're my therapist I pay you to listen to me bitch and moan."

"You're right John."

Before we could go any further my curiosity got the best of me. "Does she talk about me?"

Ella shook her head. "I can't answer that."

"She does doesn't she?" A smile crossed my face. "I bet she says some horrible things about me."

"Quite the opposite." For the first time since she became a therapist Ella broke the client confidentiality rule. "What makes you think she dislikes you?"

I shrugged and thought back to work. "She's always yelling at me for something making me feel like she's better than me."

"She's hard on you because she admires you. She knows what you're capable of and she wants to see you put your talents to good use. That's all I'm saying I shouldn't have even told you that much."

I was speechless which was quite unusual for me. I was always one to ramble incessantly a bad habit I had learned from my mother. I had never thought for once that maybe Claire was hard on me because she simply wanted to see me do my best. "Wow." I said softly clearing my throat and grabbing my jacket from the armrest. "I think I should be going now."

"Don't tell her anything I said to you. I could lose my job."

I agreed and left still in a state of shock. The taxi ride home gave me plenty of time to think and as much as I wanted to suddenly start being nice to Claire I knew I couldn't. Our relationship was based on our banter and hatred towards each other and if I changed that she'd suspect something was up. The cab pulled up to the curb and I got out paying the cab driver before entering 221 B Baker Street. I headed up the stairs entering the empty flat and going straight to my bedroom. I flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I thought about Claire and the moment she slipped into my mind my heart began throbbing harder than I had ever felt it. I had been so wrong to judge her and I felt extremely guilty for it. I needed someone to lift my spirits and I knew exactly who to turn to. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed their number. I heard their voice on the other end and I smiled to myself. "Sarah? It's John. I was thinking maybe we should catch up."


	6. One Step Closer

Sarah and I enjoyed a nice quiet dinner together catching up on things. Part of me had invited her out simply to get Claire out of my head but I actually found it to do quite the opposite. Instead I began to compare the differences between the two women and I realized that the relationship Sarah and I once had was gone forever. I listened as she rambled on about her grandmother only catching half of what she was saying.

"So then…"

"Sarah stop." I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "The only reason I asked you out is because I wanted to take you home and have sex. I'm sorry I know I'm a huge arsehole."

"Is it Claire?"

"What?"

"I met her before I left. Beautiful girl very head strong."

"And also 21 years old."

Sarah smiled and reached across the table placing her hand on top of mine. "When we were talking about her earlier I saw the way your eyes seemed to light up. The same way they did whenever we were together except so much brighter than they ever did for me." I pulled my hand away and began biting my nails a nervous habit I had acquired as a child. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Everything. She's young and inexperienced and if I tried to pursue her I'd feel like I'd just be taking advantage of her. I feel perverted enough as it is even thinking of her in that way."

"Life's too short to worry about age and experience John."

"She's also seeing Sherlock."

"Really? He doesn't seem her type."

"His intelligence is appealing. That's one thing I lack greatly in."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

I opened my mouth to speak but was silenced by the feeling of my phone vibrating in my pocket. "Excuse me." I reached in and pulled it out checking the text message that showed up on the screen.

**It's Claire. How soon can you meet me back at your flat?**

The only thing I could think of was that something had happened to Sherlock after all she never texted me and she made no mention of him.

"Sorry to do this, but I really need to go." Sarah nodded and we bid each other farewell before I hailed a cab and headed home. I stepped inside the entrance to 221 B Baker Street and was immediately taken aback by the sound of music coming from the open door of our flat. It was Stevie Wonder's 'I Was Made to Love Her' and I knew there was no way Sherlock would ever be playing that record. He hated anything that wasn't classical music and I couldn't imagine anyone as young as Claire even knowing who Stevie Wonder was. I slowly climbed the stairs half expecting to see a burglar rummaging through my record collection. I peeked in through the door and my heart stopped. There was Claire looking more radiant than ever belting out Stevie Wonder as if there was no tomorrow. As much as I didn't want to disturb her I could never hold back singing a good song and I startled her when I entered the room and began singing with my rather horrible voice. Her shock quickly wore off and I felt her take my hand in hers wrapping it around her tiny waist. For a moment in time I forgot about her age, forgot about all the horrible things we had said to each other, forgot about her seeing Sherlock. It was just the two of us something I had been longing for. We danced and laughed as we actually enjoyed each other's company. I felt her run her hand against the back of my neck and that was the move that ended it all. Things were going on, physical things, things that I couldn't let her see. I pulled away and walked over to the record player removing the needle causing it to make a horrible screeching noise.

"Where's Sherlock?" I asked feeling my body becoming increasingly warmer by the second.

"Oh um…"

"Good answer. I think you should go." I leaned over slightly as I felt my erection becoming harder to hide. I made my way to the bathroom as quickly as I could closing the door not realizing I hadn't shut it all the way. "FUCKING HELL!" I shouted under my breath as I quickly undid my pants reaching down into my boxers and grabbing ahold of my growing throbbing want. I pulled it out held onto it tightly moving my hand up and down in a circular motion feeling myself throb harder with every stroke. I quickened my pace wanting nothing more than to get it over with before Sherlock came home. I stood up on the tips of my toes my cock quivering in my hand as I came hard not even bothering to suppress the loud moan that erupted from my lips. I heard the door creaked and turned around just in time to see Claire's bright brown eyes staring at me in disbelief. I swallowed my tongue and stood there completely mortified. I quickly tried to get myself together hoping to stop her before she left, but by the time I walked back into the living area she had gone. I closed my eyes still trying to cope with the idea that she had been watching me during such an intimate moment, but my coping would have to wait. Sherlock appeared out of nowhere falling face first into the flat. I rushed to his side and could smell the strong odor of alcohol on his breath.

"Hulllo!" He shouted before giving me a shit eating grin.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I helped him to his feet and threw his arm around my shoulders helping him into his bedroom and dropping him down onto the bed. "I take it you had a good night."

He turned over and laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. "Do...do you always pee after sex?"

I stood up straight and stared down at him. "What?" He didn't answer me. "Who did you have sex with?" I knew it couldn't have been with Claire after all she had made it back to the flat before him clearly sober.

He looked at me still with that somewhat glazed over look. He smiled and began to laugh to himself. "Let's see Mycroft make jokes about my virginity now."

"I still want to know who you had sex with. I thought you were out with Claire."

"I was. After the movie we went to this bar downtown to meet up with her flat mate. I think it's her sister."

"You had sex with her sister?"

"Is that wrong?"

"Considering Claire likes you I'd say yes, but it's not the end of the world."

"She didn't even tell me goodbye she just took off. Said she had somewhere to go."

"Just go to bed." I looked him over and took note of one thing in particular. "You pissed yourself."

"I asked you if pissing after sex was normal."

"Well...to answer your question yes most men do piss after sex I in-particular would rather sleep, but sometimes I relieve myself afterwards." I had to admit it was actually a relief that Sherlock wasn't a virgin anymore. It gave us something new to talk about, but I couldn't help thinking that it must have really hurt Claire to have him choose her sister over her. He sat up and began to undress himself taking his pants off along with his underwear. "Shit tell me before you're going to do that! Now I've just seen your willy and that is something I could have gone a lifetime without seeing." It didn't take him long to fall asleep and I retreated to my own room. A million things ran through my mind that night and as much as I liked Claire I simply couldn't let this relationship go any further.

I woke up bright and early for my next shift. Claire seemed shocked seeing me come through the clinic doors 10 minutes ahead of my scheduled time. I took a few patients and was surprised when she didn't check up on me every minute. It was awkward between us and this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. When she was with Sherlock it helped keep our relationship clearly platonic, but after yesterday it had stepped into new territory. Territory I wasn't about to drag her into. I finished one of my patients and got up heading to her office. She was sitting at the computer typing away.

"We need to talk."

She closed her eyes and pushed herself away from her desk. "Look I didn't mean to."

"I'm putting in my 2 weeks notice."

Her eyes flew open suddenly and she stared at me. "What?"

"I'm quitting Claire."

"But...you can't just quit. You're the best doctor I've got."

"I have to."

"No you don't." She got up and walked over to me a look of sadness in her eyes. "Please don't go."

I watched as tears began to form in her eyes and I found myself breaking down. "I...I'm sorry."

She then grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my face towards her our lips finally meeting. It felt as if a lightning bolt had passed through my body every single nerve was reacting at once and I could barely keep myself standing upright. This is what I had been wanting, what I had been waiting for, but I couldn't go through with it. I pushed her away slowly her teeth clinched tightly to my bottom lip before finally releasing me. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Just tell me why you have to leave? It doesn't make any sense. I didn't sleep with Sherlock. That was my sister Hattie. She's a whore."

I laughed and looked back her. Never in my life had I seen so much want in one person's eyes. "You're young, you're smart, and you're beautiful. I can't let you do something you'll only end up regretting. If I'm not around then this can never happen and that's how it has to be." I leaned in and kissed her cheek as the tears began to flow more freely. I listened to her breath in my ear and found comfort in it. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and whispered softly into her ear "Goodbye Claire." I then turned around and left my heart aching at the thought that this was the last time I would ever see her.


End file.
